


The Red String of Fate

by nekosd43



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Improvised Sex Toys, Loss of Control, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Role Reversal, Rope Bondage, Sex Magic, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), Trust, Voyeurism, that's a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosd43/pseuds/nekosd43
Summary: “You’re absolutely sure you want to do this?” Taako asked one more time, searching Magnus’ eyes for hesitation.“Please... I want you to tie me up,” Magnus said with a nod.He rarely asked for this.“Take off your pants,” Taako commanded, and Taako was surprised how deep and serious he could get his voice when he needed to.  When Magnus needed him to.The boys do some role reversal in the bedroom to help Magnus overcome some anxiety he's been having.Magnus lets go.  Taako goes for a ride.





	The Red String of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> WOW GOOD JOB SELF YOU WROTE EIGHT PAGES OF SMUT INSTEAD OF, LIKE, SLEEPING OR DOING HOUSEWORK.
> 
> We will see how long I can keep this up here without getting embarrassed and deleting it.
> 
> Personally for me I find rope bondage to be super comforting. It's like a hug. Being restricted really helps me when I have serious existential dread, and Magnus seems like that kind of person too.

He rarely asked for it.

Truth was, Taako was the one who liked being ordered around in bed.  Stark contrast to his behavior everywhere else, Taako was more than content to lay back and let Magnus do as he wished with him.  Early in their relationship Taako had to  _ beg _ him to that point,  _ please please be rough with me, _ but once Magnus knew that Taako  _ trusted _ him, he had no problem fulfilling that role.  And Magnus, gentle Magnus, would let a side of himself go in the darkness.  A side that was rough, all bruising grasps and forceful kisses and teeth against skin and fingers in hair.

But sometimes Magnus needed  _ Taako _ to take control.

“You okay big guy?” Taako asked, running his fingers through Magnus’ hair as the fighter lay his head on Taako’s lap.  

It was late, well past midnight, and while they were in bed there was clearly no sleep taking place.  Taako didn’t need the sleep as much, so he didn’t mind taking on a soothing role to try to get the fighter to fall asleep.  Magnus had gotten half undressed for bed, pulling his shoes and shirt off, but now was just laying on his side staring off across the room.  Looking at something far away, something Taako couldn’t see.

“You’ve sighed like twenty times in the past thirty minutes,” Taako said, running his nails softly behind Magnus’ ears.

“I’m… I’m scared,” Magnus said, and Taako’s hand froze.

Being the one who takes everything head on takes it’s toll.

Taako saw it sometimes in Magnus’ eyes.  The faraway look of someone who had resigned himself to death.  Magnus had told him once that he wasn’t afraid to die.  Being afraid might cause him to hesitate when he was really needed.  It was better to live without fear.  To be the master of his own destiny.  To rush in.  To move forward and never look back.

But sometimes, in the quiet of the night when they were alone, it  _ did _ come back to him.

“I’m scared, Taako.”

“Why?” Taako whispered.

“I could have died today,” Magnus said, and Taako could feel him shaking.

“You could die any day,” Taako said quietly, smoothing his shoulders over with a soft touch.

“I jumped in front of a huge flail without my shield,” Magnus said, “Why?  Why did I do that?”

“You did that because you were protecting Merle,” Taako replied.  “You saved his life.”

“I’m so dumb,” Magnus said softly, so softly that Taako wouldn’t have heard him if he didn’t have his sensitive elven ears.  “I could have been killed.  What if I had...”

“Magnus…” Taako leaned down and kissed Magnus’ cheek.  “Sweetie.”

“I can’t stop thinking about it,” Magnus said.

“You know I wouldn’t let you go that easily,” Taako hummed, “I’ve fucking snatched your  _ soul _ from the astral plane, I’d never let you die on my watch.”

“I know but…” Magnus found the words caught in his throat.

“You need to trust me Maggie,” Taako affirmed.  

“Taako, I need…” he hesitated.  He rarely asked for this.  “I want to  _ let go _ .”

A pause as Taako processed what was being asked of him.

“Are you sure?” Taako asked.

“... Please,” Magnus said, rolling onto his back to look at Taako.  “Please help me let go.”

What he was asking for was more than it seemed.

Magnus had difficulty letting go of anything.  Of grudges.  Of friendships.  Of anger.  Of control.  He  _ wanted _ to be the master of his own destiny, but that also meant taking responsibility for every mistake.  Every cruel whim of fate.  And fate had been  _ unkind _ to Magnus.  Taako knew that now.  That level of responsibility could destroy a man, holding yourself accountable for the lives of everyone around you.  He needed to remember that he couldn’t predict and prevent everything.  He needed a reminder that he was  _ not _ completely in control, and that was okay.  That he could rely on others to be there for him.

Sometimes the only thing that helped him was having control  _ taken _ from him.

“What can I do for you?” Taako asked, helping Magnus sit up.

“I just… please… I want to feel helpless.”

There were a few ways they had gone about this in the past, but the essence stayed the same.  Something restrictive.  Something that would make Magnus feel secure, bound in place.  Something to ground him, to remind him that he was alive and here and safe and loved.

Taako stood quietly and conjured a scarlet cord from thin air.  Just seeing it sent a thrill over Magnus’ skin.  Taako folded the rope in half and hung it over Magnus’ neck.

“You’re absolutely sure you want to do this?” Taako asked one more time, searching Magnus’ eyes for hesitation.  Taako wanted to be sure.

“Please... I  _ want _ you to tie me up,” Magnus said with a nod and a soft smile.

He rarely asked for this.

“Take off your pants,” Taako commanded, and Taako was surprised how deep and serious he could get his voice when he needed to.  When  _ Magnus _ needed him to.

Magnus nodded, undoing his belt and sliding his pants down his thighs.

“Good,” Taako said, trailing his fingers down the long silk cord.  “I’m going to bind you up now.  You’re going to be my prisoner.”

Magnus’ eyes fluttered shut as Taako took hold of the rope and busied himself with knots.  He looped and knotted, passing rope between his legs, and then up through the back of the loop around his neck, and back around the front of his chest.

“You’re going to be helpless for me,” Taako almost purred, passing cord through a diamond knot between his lover’s pecs.  “You won’t be able to do anything.”

Magnus nodded, eyes still closed.  This was an important part of their ritual.  Magnus allowing himself to enter the headspace he needed as Taako prepared him.  The ropes were mostly decorative.  Magnus could easily break out of a conventional binding.  It was the ritual of it, the quiet whispering and the reverent tying of knots, that let him adopt the proper persona.  That let him be helpless, if only for a night.

Taako’s slender fingers were passing over his stomach, around his back.  He felt a knot, settled just above his pupic mound, being spread open and tied off behind his back, giving Taako access to the space between his thighs.

“I’m going to tie your hands now,” Taako said, gently wrapping the remainder of the cord around Magnus’ wrists behind his back.  “There’s no point in resisting me.  I’ve already got you trapped.”

Magnus meant to say something, but when he opened his mouth all that escaped him was a rattling exhale that shook his whole body.  Taako smiled has he tied off his knot.

“I’m not going to tie your legs, because I want to be between them later,” Taako whispered into Magnus’ ear, and for good measure he gave the shell of it a gentle kiss.  “If you behave, that is.”

“I’ll be good,” Magnus whispered in response.

“You can start with opening your eyes then.”

Magnus did, and saw Taako’s handiwork.

The rope was bold and bright against the contrast of his skin.  Soft and gentle instead of rough and coarse like the rest of him.  It looped over him intricately, under his pecs and over the swell of his belly.  As he looked down, he could feel the knots between his legs put pressure on his balls and cock through his boxers.  It didn’t hurt, but he was certainly  _ aware _ of it.  He wasn’t hard yet, but he imagined that would change.  The ropes weren’t constricting, they allowed for just enough movement that Magnus could sense the silky feeling of it on his skin with every breath his body took in.

Taako looped his fingers through the ropes on Magnus’ back, and pulled him back toward the bed.

“Lie down.”

Magnus did his best to shuffle onto the bed, arms still bound.  Once he had his legs on, he was able to flip over and face Taako.  On his back, he took deep gasping breaths, looking up at Taako as he stood at the end of the bed.

“How does it feel?” Taako asked, carefully tugging at one of the ropes on Magnus’ belly.  “Tight enough?”

“Y-yeah,” Magnus shuddered as the knots between his legs shifted again.  “I-I’m helpless for you.”

“About time,” Taako said, climbing up on the bed and crawling over Magnus on all fours.  He was in his nightshirt and panties, and as he came level with Magnus’ eyes Magnus could see every inch of his soft chest as the loose garment hung down.  “You’re all mine now.”

Taako’s head dipped, and Magnus thought he was going to kiss him.  Then Taako went lower with a devious smile, and pressed his lips to Magnus’ throat.  Magnus gasped at the sudden wet heat as Taako began to suck and lick and nip at his neck.

“T-taako,” Magnus stuttered, and it sounded choked and strained as his vocal chords pressed against Taako’s mouth.  “P-please.  Please let me kiss you.”

Taako pressed his teeth into the curve of Magnus’ neck as his answer.  Magnus groaned in response, and he felt his back arch, pressing his stomach into Taako’s body.

“Last I checked,” Taako said, licking the redness he had drawn up to the surface of Magnus’ skin, “you’re not really in a position to be making demands.”

“P-please!” Magnus begged, and Taako shuffled further away from his mouth, laying kisses against his collarbone and running his tongue over the scar tissue he found there.  Magnus felt himself squirm at the attention, and a small whimper escaped his mouth.

“You’re going to lay back and let me have my fun with you,” Taako ordered, sitting up slowly so that his legs were spread wide over Magnus’ hips.  He steadied himself with his hands on Magnus’ chest.  “You’re going to stay still and remember that  _ I’m _ the one who is in control here.”

Magnus swallowed heavily and nodded quietly.  Satisfied with that answer, Taako moved his hands slowly apart, dragging his fingers through the thick chest hair, until he was able to palm both of Magnus’ nipples.  They were smooth, almost velvet in contrast to the coarse body hair, and Taako smiled as he rolled the flat heel of his hand over the sensitive nubs.

Magnus opened his mouth, trying to breathe clearly, but Taako recognized that shuddering breath again.  He took each nipple between a thumb and forefinger, working them gently to stiffness.

“Mmm, you like this?” Taako asked, watching Magnus bite his lip and furrow his brow, trying so hard to resist the urge to beg for more.  “Tell me you like it.”

“I-I - ah!” Magnus said with a sharp cry as Taako twisted his nipple, still gentle but a little rougher than before.  “I-I l-love y- !”

“Oooh no no nooo, too soon for that,” Taako cut him off with a hiss and a grin, dipping forward again.  “Falling in love with your captor  _ already _ ?  I thought Magnus Burnsides was  _ stronger _ than that.”  Magnus could feel Taako’s breath on his chest as he brought his mouth to one of the stiffened peaks.  “Come on and show me some of that strength.”

With that, he let his tongue circle the sensitive skin, making Magnus’ strain against the ropes holding his arms under him.  When Taako wrapped his lips around it and suckled, Magnus keened, chest tightening as he pulled against his restraints.  His rattling breaths became broken moans of pleasure as he lost composure.  Taako focused his attention on lavishing that nipple now between his teeth with his tongue, resting a hand on the firm (but with a little give) muscle of his pec.  The rope was shifting with his movements, pushing that little bit of give up towards Taako’s hungry mouth.  And Taako felt  _ hungry _ for Magnus.  Hungry for his moans and gasps and cries of pleasure.  It was so rare that he was able to let go.  It was so rare that he let himself be undone.

Taako shifted his mouth over to the other nipple, not being as gentle with his teeth and hearing another delicious cry as a response.  After a few quick flicks of his tongue, he looped his fingers into the ropes and pulled, knowing all too well that those knots between Magnus’ legs would pull with him.  Taako sat up, keeping his fingers twisted into those silken knots.

“I’m gonna lean you against the pillows,” Taako said, leaning into Magnus’ face, “And then I’m gonna give that belly of yours some loving.”

It’s that of all things that sends a red flush over Magnus’ face.  Taako helps him back, propped into place on Taako’s literal mountain of pillows, but he takes a moment to meet eyes with Magnus.  To make sure that everything is still okay.

Magnus looked nervous, and Taako knew that he was self conscious about his body.  How someone as beautiful as him could ever hate  _ any _ part of himself illuded Taako.  Maybe he was fitter in his younger years.  Maybe it frustrated him to have a bit of a belly when he worked so hard.  Maybe he felt unattractive because of it.  Taako wasn’t totally sure, but he did know one thing.

Taako loved the soft swell of Magnus’ stomach.

Sliding his hips down, Taako began to lay gentle kisses across the skin of his lover’s body.  It’s soft, yields slightly to the pressure of his lips.  He runs his tongue next to the rope, tracing its path over Magnus’ curves.  His breathing quickens and stops, and Taako could feel him trying to flatten out, to smooth out his stomach with a deeply held breath.  The ropes hang loose on him, no longer fitting the shape of his body.

“Stop it,” Taako said sternly, running his hands over the soft skin of Magnus’ hips.  “I  _ want _ to see that gut.”

“I-I’m not,” Magnus said, trying to hold his breath through sparing words.

“You are,” Taako said, “You’re denying me of seeing every inch of your beautiful body.  Why would I want there to be  _ less _ of you?  Are you saying I don’t deserve  _ all _ of you?”

Taako is looking down, but he can almost  _ feel _ the red heat climbing up into Magnus’ face.  With another rattling sigh, Magnus released his breath, allowing his soft stomach to fill out the harness again.

“ _ Good boy _ ,” Taako purred, and that makes Magnus moan again.  “ _ This _ is the body of  _ my _ fighter.  Strong arms, strong heart, a little extra around the middle to hold onto.  Built to survive.  Strong.   _ Gorgeous _ .”

“Taako,” Magnus said, voice small and self conscious.  He was always bad about taking compliments and praise.  “I’m not-”

“Sounds like that mouth of yours is keen on disobeying,” Taako said, leaning up and putting a hand to Magnus’ lips.  “Let’s give it something else to do.”

He pushed his ring and middle finger into Magnus’ mouth, and Magnus is more than eager to take them.  A muffled sound tries to work it’s way around Taako’s fingers as Magnus sucked, running his tongue along the soft pads of them.

Taako took this opportunity to run his free hand down Magnus’ side, and danced his fingers under the rope and over the lower curve of belly pressed up against his boxers.  Magnus groaned, sending a vibration through Taako’s whole body.

“Oh, such a  _ good boy _ ,” Taako repeated, and at this Magnus’ hips twitch up.  It’s now that Taako can feel the growing hardness of Magnus, pressing gently into his thigh.  Pulling so  _ delicately _ on that pair of knots, putting even more pressure on his cock, his balls.  Taako responds with a grind of his own hips, and he felt the knots rub his panties against his own wetness.  “Is my prisoner feeling  _ comfortable _ ?”

He slowly drew his fingers from Magnus’s lips, who whined at their loss.  His eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of Taako grinding down on him.  Taako took a spit-soaked finger and traced Magnus’ cheek.

“The prisoner needs to use  _ words _ ,” Taako said with a smile.

“God Taako please,” he stammered, panting heavily.  “Please let me  _ touch you _ .”

“No,” Taako said, ignoring Magnus’ pitiful whines.  “In fact, I’m not gonna let you do anything.”

Taako pulls himself off of Magnus and scoots away from him on the bed.  Magnus struggled, eyes wide, panting and begging cries of “No please, I’ll be a good boy,  _ please _ .”

Taako didn’t seem to care.  Slowly, he pulled his nightshirt up over his chest.  Agonizingly slow.  Magnus felt his erection throb as he saw Taako’s own body, displayed out for him inch by inch.  Just out of reach.  Once he was free of his shirt Taako winked at him and lay on his back, letting his legs stretch out above him in the air.  With the soreness of being on his knees worked out, he shuffled his panties down his thigh and up his suspended legs.  He let Magnus’ eyes train over him, knowing full well that Magnus would be able to see his swollen folds.  Magnus would see from there that Taako was already dripping, and that would make him want him even  _ more _ .  Taako lowered his legs and came back onto his knees, the hungry look in Magnus’ eyes made Taako feel  _ powerful _ .

Only he could bring this man to his knees like  _ this _ .

Taako smirked and made a gesture with his hands, casting a Mage Hand spell forth to help him.  He sat high on his knees, guiding the translucent, shimmering hand between his legs.

“I’m gonna fuck myself on Bigby’s hand, and you’re gonna  _ watch _ ,” Taako said, enjoying the view as Magnus’ arms strained at the thought.  “If you manage to be  _ quiet _ like a good boy, I might ride you when I’m loosened up.”

He could see Magnus was already struggling to keep that demand, biting his lip as he kept his eyes trained on that magical hand.  It extended a finger as Taako lowered himself onto it with a satisfied hum.

“Mmm, magic is always a little bit tingly,” Taako said, running his hands over his thighs.  “Not as good as the real thing, but it always does it in a pinch.”

He slowly lifted his hips and started to rock on that magic hand, using his own hands to explore the rest of his body.  They grasp at his ass, ghost over his stomach, cup his chest reverently and roll his nipples between his long, delicate finger.  All the while letting that magical finger work inside him, opening him up as Magnus watched.

Magnus closed his legs, looking for some warmth and pressure as he watched Taako lift up and allow the hand to put another finger inside of him.  As he sinks down, one hand cards up through his own hair and grasped there.  The other snaked down between his legs, finding his clit.

“Oh  _ Magnus _ ,” Taako crooned, making sure everything about this came through in his voice.  “Oh it feels so good, but it’s  _ nothing _ like you.  Nothing like riding that massive cock of yours.”

Magnus arched off the pillows, trying to create some friction between his legs.  The damned knot was just enough to get him going, but not enough by itself.  He ruts against it, trying to find some release as his eyes are locked on Taako.  The elf was rubbing his clit slowly, just enough to wind himself up.  Then the hand slipped a third finger into him and he made a  _ sound _ , a high-pitched moan that went straight to Magnus’ dick.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Magnus gasped as it throbbed, and he instantly tried to bite back his words.

“Mmmm, did I hear something?” Taako said, rolling his hips down into his magic.  “I shouldn’t, not if I’m going to be going for a ride later.”

Taako lets himself go high on his knees again, and the magical hand slipped out, coated in Taako’s slick.  Taako takes a moment to appreciate it, then gestured for it to move to Magnus, who opened his mouth greedily and lets the spectral fingers in so he can get a taste of Taako.  They’re still warm from being between Taako’s thighs, and the taste of him is enough to make him moan again.  Thankfully, Taako has done away with the pretense that Magnus be quiet now that his mouth was full.

It seemed like he had plans for himself anyway.

With another careful gesture, his eyes lit with magic.  Magnus’ boxers disappeared, reappearing with a soft  _ pop _ on the floor.

Taako carefully reached between the ropes and took Magnus’ length, now fully hard, and dragged his tongue up it’s underside.

Magnus bit down on the spectral hand in surprise, but thankfully it did no harm.  Taako continued to lick, gathering a heady amount of precum from the tip.  Between the softness of Taako’s tongue and the friction of the ropes still rubbing into him, Magnus felt like he was about to come apart.

“Lie down,” Taako commanded, dismissing the Mage Hand and looping his fingers into the silken ropes to help Magnus lower to the bed.  Once he was on his back, erection standing proudly, Taako climbed up on his hips again.  “You may not cum  _ until I say so _ .”

“I’ll do anything you want,” Magnus panted, and as he felt Taako sink slowly down onto him he knew it was true.

“Mmm Maggie,” Taako hummed, settling in inch by inch until he was flush with Magnus’ hips.  “Ooh I was right, the real thing is  _ so _ much better.  I feel so fucking  _ full _ right now.”  He rolled his hips slowly, enjoying the sensation.  “Such a lovely,  _ good boy _ , Magnus.”

Magnus felt a swell of pride in his chest as he saw his lover enjoying himself so much on his cock.  He tried not to think of how badly he wants his hands on Taako’s hips, how he wants to grip them hard as he slams Taako down onto him.  Almost as though he can read his mind, Taako smiled.

“Remember, no cumming until I say so,” he teased, lifting himself up agonizingly slow.  “You are my prisoner after all.”

Magnus nodded, and tried to lay back and let Taako do as he would.  Rocking his hips, Taako had found purchase on that same knot that had given Magnus so much trouble.  It sat in the perfect place to rub his clit as he moved.  He let his hand travel back to his own hair, twisting into the crown of it as he enjoyed the friction between his legs.

“You belong to me,” Taako whispered, flexing his thighs, “You know I’m gonna take care of you sweetie.  I don’t want you to worry about  _ anything _ .”

He put his other hand gently on the swell of Magnus’ belly, and Magnus sighed softly at the touch with what little air he can manage.  He could see that Taako was almost undone, panting as he rides Magnus’ cock.  He rut against the knot again  _ just right _ , and then he was shuddering around Magnus, legs tightening as he curled over in pleasure.  Magnus watched orgasm take him, felt his body tighten around him, and he obediently dug his nails into his palms as he resisted the urge to cum right then.

When the waves of sensation had passed, Taako straightened up and looks Magnus in the eye.

“You have to trust me,” Taako said, rocking his hips again, overstimulated but still  _ so hungry _ , and Magnus feels his dick throb again into Taako’s tight heat.  “Do you  _ trust me?” _

“Yes,” Magnus breathed, barely audible as his chest heaved out huge gasps of air.

“Tell me you love me,” Taako said.

“I do  _ oh Taako _ I love you so much,” Magnus whimpered.

“Alright then,” he slowly pulled his hand away from the crown of his hair and snapped his fingers.  The rope holding Magnus’ bound disappeared in a flash, and the human struggled to get his hands out from underneath him.  “Cum for me, my sweet boy.”

He dug his fingers into Taako’s soft thighs, and it’s sweeter than he ever remembered it being.  He’s so far gone from all the teasing, it only took a minute of frantic thrusting before he’s cumming too with a shout, spilling into Taako everything he has as Taako cried and threw his head back, nails digging into Magnus’ chest.

When Magnus regained his senses, Taako was still perched on his dick, stretching languidly like a cat with his belly taut as he enjoyed the sensation of being full of Magnus’ cum.

“Shit Maggie,” he purred, rubbing his hands over himself as he wriggled in satisfaction.  “You’re always good, but  _ that _ …  That was some  _ transcendent _ sex.”

“Are…” Magnus panted.  “Are you  _ still _ ...?”

“Taako’s good if you want to cool down,” he said. “Just like having you inside me.  Do you feel better?”

Magnus took a moment to catch his breath and center himself.  He did feel better.  He felt relaxed, and safe, and loved.  Exactly what he had needed.  In fact, he could already feel sleep, which had eluded him all night, creeping upon him.  Taako saw that sleepy look, and slowly slid himself off Magnus, preparing to settle into bed.  Magnus felt the drip of his cum coming from Taako’s entrance, and grabbed Taako’s thighs, tipping him onto his back and letting his long legs hang over his shoulders as he sat on his knees.

“May I clean up the mess I made?” Magnus asked.

“Oooh, you  _ are _ a good boy,” Taako teased.

“Only for you,” Magnus said, dipping his head between Taako’s legs and letting his tongue lap at the cum dripping out of Taako.

It’s a lazy, teasing cleaning.  Not enough to fully work Taako up again, but enough to pull delicate sighs from him as Magnus worked.  He’s still so sleepy, feeling exhaustion roll over him with each stroke of his tongue.  After a minute, Magnus settled for one final kiss against Taako’s thigh, and pulled back, sweaty and spent and ready for sleep.

The look on his face is heart melting, and Taako waves a hand to extinguish the lights, crawling back up to Magnus to settle into his embrace.  The human wraps both of his burly arms around Taako, pulling him close and showering his forehead with gentle kisses.

“Taako’s gonna take care of you, big guy,” Taako sighed, curling into Magnus’ warm chest.  “You gotta trust that.”

“I do,” Magnus hummed against his hair, “I trust you.”

They both rolled onto their sides to face one another, staring into each other’s eyes for a moment.

“I love you,” Magnus mutters, sleep taking him.  “Don’t go anywhere.”

“I love you too,” Taako replies, slipping a hand into Magnus’ grasp.  “I’ll always be here for you.”

With a content sigh, Magnus drifts off.

It’s not often that Magnus needed this.

But when he does, Taako was always willing to take control.

**Author's Note:**

> TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT AND I'LL FEEL LESS EMBARRASSED ABOUT IT.


End file.
